El incidente en la biblioteca
by Traductorus
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN de "The Incident in the Library", de Greenconverses. Lily ha estado distraída ultimamente... y todo por culpa de James Potter y de su estúpida camisa desabrochada.


¡Hola a todos!

Hoy estreno cuenta con la traducción de un one-shot que me encontré hace muchísimo tiempo y que me divirtió mucho. Os invito a entrar en mi perfil para entender mejor la motivación de toda esta iniciativa. Espero que la apoyéis y que os interese que siga adelante con las traducciones.

Título original: The incident in the Library.

Autora Original: Greenconverses.

Fecha original: 24 de junio de 2006.

Idioma original: inglés.

 **Disclaimer** : no me pertenece absolutamente nada de lo que sigue.

* * *

 **EL INCIDENTE EN LA BIBLIOTECA**

 _(The Incident in the Library, by Greenconverses)_

Los dos primeros botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados.

Esto no le había molestado hacía veinte minutos, cuando el chico se había presentado en su mesa (recién duchado y cambiado después de un agotador entrenamiento de Quidditch) y le preguntó si podía sentarse junto a ella explicando que el resto de sitios de la biblioteca estaban ocupados.

Ella había percibido esos dos botones, por supuesto (¿qué mujer que se precie no sería consciente de la camisa parcialmente abierta de un chico joven y atractivo?). No obstante, no había permitido que esto la perturbase ya que tenía un maldito trabajo de Encantamientos que terminar para el lunes, y apenas iba por la mitad.

Pero ahora, veinte duros minutos después, sí le estaba molestando.

De hecho, prácticamente todo lo que tenía que ver con James Potter había empezado a molestarla y a perturbar su concentración en los últimos días.

Todo. Desde la forma en que el chico apoyaba sus pies en la mesa durante las reuniones de prefectos, hasta la manera en que se aflojaba la corbata y se desabrochaba esos malditos botones al tiempo que se relajaba en la sala común, o lo extraordinariamente amplios y fuertes que parecían sus hombros bajo el jersey negro de Hogwarts. La volvía totalmente loca.

Incluso se había quedado paralizada a ver su pelo desordenado y la forma en la que pasa sus dedos por él. ¡Si solía despreciar ese hábito!

Ahora lo encontraba soportable, y peor aún, ¡atractivo!

¿Cómo podía una persona distraerla de una manera tan completa y totalmente irritante sin siquiera pretenderlo?

Justo como ahora, por ejemplo. Estaba sentado frente a ella, pensando en sus cosas y haciendo sus deberes. Pero era mucho más que eso.

Una de sus manos estaba en su pelo. Tenía el brazo flexionado, con el codo apoyado en la mesa, y la cabeza descansando sobre la palma de su mano. Su otra mano tamborileaba en la mesa mientras leía un libro; sus ojos color avellana recorriendo rápidamente las páginas. De vez en cuando, hacía girar los hombros de una manera que la hacía suspirar extasiada o que hacía que la tela de la camisa se moviese, relevando más piel del pecho gracias a esos dos botones sueltos.

Lo cierto es que ella nunca había valorado verdaderamente el Quidditch hasta que pudo ver parte del pecho de James Potter. Se podría pasar todo el día mirando ese pedazo de carne expuesta, preguntándose si su pecho sería tan suave o bronceado como parecía, o cómo se sentiría pasear las manos por sus fuertes músculos…

Tal vez simplemente debería desabrochar el resto de esa maldita camisa y averiguarlo. Tal vez debería saltar encima de la mesa, enredar sus dedos en el pelo de Potter y tirar de él hacia sus labios. Y el chico murmuraría su nombre en ese tono grave y delicioso y…

 _¡Me cago en la puta!_

Lily cerró su libro de Encantamientos dando un golpe, nerviosa, y oyó como la señora Pince le indicaba que no hiciese ruido. Ella se puso a buscar en sus apuntes a toda prisa.

¡Necesitaba terminar ese maldito ensayo! No había prestado atención en absoluto en clase debido a que Potter se había sentado frente a ella y la había distraído (¡otra vez!) con sus fuertes hombros. Habría sido incapaz de ver la pizarra teniendo ese torso frente a ella, de todas formas, incluso en el caso de que hubiese prestado atención.

¿Es que Potter no era consciente de que los chicos altos y guapos tenían que sentarse en la parte de atrás de la clase?

Lily suspiró al mirar las tres frases que había escrito desde que Potter se había sentado. Él se movió de nuevo y ella levantó la vista.

Estaba mordiendo lentamente su labio inferior mientras revisaba una tabla de números para Aritmancia, y Lily lo observaba, fascinada, preguntándose cómo sería sentir…

Se puso de pie rápido y haciendo bastante ruido. Pince se asomó por entre las hileras de libros para acompañar con una mirada feroz un "shh" con el que hacerla callar en esta ocasión. Potter miró a Lily perezosamente.

— Necesito un libro — explicó ella, ruborizándose todavía más al sentir su mirada sobre ella.

Él arqueó una ceja. Incluso ese gesto la hizo retorcerse.

— Por eso estamos en una biblioteca. Ya sabes… para coger libros — lo dijo como si pensase que estaba hablando con una persona con algún tipo de problema mental.

— Cierto — respondió, con la voz estrangulada. Podía ver una mayor parte del pecho de Potter desde su posición de pie.

 _Era patética._

Y también una pervertida.

— Ya… Bueno, voy a coger uno.

Se dio la vuelta y le pareció que no podía correr lo suficientemente rápido.

* * *

Tras desaparecer entre una de las múltiples estanterías de las parte posterior de la biblioteca, James dejó escapar un largo suspiro frustrado y dejó caer su cara sobre su libro de Aritmancia.

Por Merlín, ¿sabía Lily Evans la maldita distracción que era?

Lo más probable era que ella estaba usando sus… armas de mujer para torturarlo y volverlo loco. No podía concentrarse en nada (mucho menos en esos complicados problemas de Aritmancia) cuando ella estaba cerca, vistiendo una corta camiseta y unos pantalones que abrazaban sus cadera demasiado bien para la comodidad del chico.

¿Cómo se suponía que un hombre iba a conseguir terminar sus deberes cuando una tentadora tía se sentaba frente a él? Especialmente cuando la susodicha llevaba una camiseta que apenas cubría su estómago.

Él no era capaz de hacerlo, eso estaba claro, incluso aunque había tratado de hacerlo con todas sus putas fuerzas. Pero en el minuto en el que conseguía concentrarse en algún pasaje o ecuación, ella suspiraba, o se pasaba el pelo por encima del hombro, haciendo que el olor de su champú llegase hasta su nariz, mandando toda su concentración al infierno.

Lo que lo hacía todavía peor era que, además del hecho de que ella estaba haciendo todas estas cosas a propósito, era que Lily todavía parecía detestarle. Ahora era civilizada y un poco más amable con él, claro, tenía que serlo, teniendo en cuenta que ambos eran Premios Anuales y tenían que pasar un gran cantidad de tiempo juntos fuera de las clases; pero todavía dejaba muy claro que no quería tener nada más que ver con él.

Y eso que James había empezado a portarse mejor desde el sexto curso: ya no embrujaba a Snape o a otra persona sin motivo; incluso había discutido con Sirius la semana pasada por haber empezado a estudiar más y no desatender sus obligaciones de Premio Anual.

Hasta había dejado de invitarla a salir y trataba de acabar con su manía de desordenarse el pelo a propósito.

Pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Lily seguramente elegiría a Snape antes que a él si tuviese que escoger a alguien con el que liarse en un armario de escobas a oscuras. Ella apenas se daba cuenta de que James estaba allí.

James dejó escapar un patético y largo suspiro y levantó la cabeza del libro. No tenía sentido tratar de continuar con sus deberes de Aritmancia. Su última y muy vívida ensoñación, una bastante exagerada en la que los deberes de ambos estaban esparcidos por el suelo, Lily se levantaba de la silla para sentarse en su regazo y él la besaba hasta dejarla sin sentido, la había dejado algo descolocado.

Recogió sus notas y las puso junto con su libro en la mochila. Después sacó su ensayo sobre Encantamientos, desenrolló el pergamino y se quedó mirando fijamente el título, lo único que tenía. Gimió miserablemente, reconsiderando volver a dejar caer la cabeza en la mesa para no volver a levantarla jamás.

No había prestado atención en la clase del viernes porque él y sus amigos se habían estado pasando notas y haciendo dibujos groseros en los libros de texto mientras Flitwick daba la clase. No podía evitarlo: era la única clase de los EXTASIS que todos compartían.

Murmurando una maldición en voz baja, se puso en pie.

Al parecer también él necesitaba un libro.

* * *

— Estúpido Potter — murmuró Lily mientras saca un libro de la estantería. Echó un vistazo a la portada brevemente antes de devolverlo de nuevo al estante tan fuerte como pudo sin hacer demasiado ruido. La hacía sentirse mejor el golpear las cosas. Ojalá pudiese hacer lo mismo con la cara de Potter. — Esos estúpidos botones…

Era toda una suerte que ella se sintiese atraída por el chico que se había pasado los últimos años de su vida odiando, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ahora en realidad era un ser humano decente y ya no tenía ningún tipo de interés en ella.

¡No la había invitado a salir ni una sola vez ese año! Se había pasado la última semana del verano pensando en las formas más creativas de rechazar sus declaraciones de amor eterno, y no había utilizado ni una. Apenas la había reconocido en el vagón de Premios Anuales en el viaje en tren a Hogwarts y ahora la ignoraba, excepto durante las reuniones de prefectos y en las clases.

No es que a ella le molestase no ser acosada por él, ese no era el problema.

El problema era que se sentía total y completamente atraída por él (hasta el punto de que estaba dispuesta a empujarlo contra una pared y liarse con él si volvía a llevar la camisa desabotonada en su presencia de nuevo), ¡y a él no podría importarle menos!

¿Qué clase de deidad cruel había inventado ese tipo de tortura? ¿Era un castigo por haber rechazado a Potter tantas veces en el pasado, por obligarlo a sufrir por sus sentimientos no correspondidos?

Finalmente, encontró el libro que estaba buscando. No fue difícil llegar hasta él, apoyándose en una estantería de una manera que haría que la señora Pince chillase horrorizada. Lily se estiró, tratando de alcanzarlo…

Hasta que su mano fue apartada por otra más grande, la de James Potter. Se giró, tratando de ignorar el hormigueo corriendo a través de su cuerpo debido al contacto, para encontrarse con su fuerte pecho a unas pulgadas de su nariz. Levantó la mirada y él la estaba mirando, claramente divertido.

— Así que me imagino que también necesitas ayuda con tu ensayo de Encantamientos, ¿no? — preguntó él, cogiendo el libro de la estantería.

— Así es, y si eres tan amable de devolverme ese libro, voy a tener toda la ayuda que necesito — respondió ella, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y tratando de sostener su mirada. Era algo difícil, teniendo en cuenta que la porción de piel desnuda del chico con la que había estado fantaseando estaba a escasa distancia. Odiaba lo estrechos que eran esos pasillos. — Devuélvemelo.

— Evans, vamos a hacer la misma tarea… ¿Por qué no podemos simplemente compartir el libro?

— ¿Por qué necesitas tú el libro, de todas formas? Tu sí podías ver la pizarra, ya que no tenías a un tío — puntualizó, pinchándolo en un brazo — con los hombros gigantescos sentado frente a ti, bloqueándote la vista. Además, no me voy a quedar en la biblioteca.

Potter arqueó una ceja de nuevo y se acercó más. Lily dio un paso atrás, hacia la estantería.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó, apoyando una mano en la estantería tras ella, bloqueándole la salida.

— Aquí estoy demasiado distraída. Iba a volver a la sala común y…

— ¿Desde cuándo la sala común, llena de todos los mocosos de primero, te distrae menos que la biblioteca? — preguntó, dejando escapar una risa que envió una nueva ola de hormigueos a la parte inferior de su cuerpo. — Eres una mentirosa desastrosa, Evans… ¿Qué es lo que te está distrayendo realmente?

Los pechos de ambos se estaban tocando ahora y los labios de él estaban a unos centímetros de distancia. Esa piel desnuda que ella tanto deseaba estaba todavía más cerca, más tentadora. La temperatura en el pasillo parecía haber aumentado varios grados desde que él había llegado, haciendo que el fuego que ardía en el estómago de Lily quemase ahora todavía más.

— Eres tú el que me está molestando, ¿vale? — espetó, salvajemente. — ¡Me estás distrayendo!

— ¿Yo? — la miraba con incredulidad. — ¿Qué he hecho?

— Oh, como si no lo supieses — espetó Lily. Su desesperación y su cercanía sacaron lo peor de ella y la hicieron decir la verdad.

Era una estúpida.

— ¿A qué te crees que estás jugando, entrando en la biblioteca recién duchado, con la cabeza húmeda y con tu camisa blanca, pidiéndome sentarte junto a mí, jugueteando con tu pelo y esa camisa desbrochada como siempre? ¿Cómo se supone que no me voy a distraer con eso?

Las cejas de Potter se habían elevado hasta el nacimiento del pelo y la miró en silencio, aturdido. Totalmente ruborizada por la vergüenza, Lily apartó la mirada, esperando a que dijese algo o empezase a reírse.

— Mmm… ¿Por qué me odias? — preguntó, inseguro.

— Solo te odio cuando llevas esa estúpida camisa desabotonada, ¡como ahora mismo! — dijo antes de poder detenerse. — Porque entonces me siento ahí, y miro tu estúpido cuello, y tu estúpido pecho, y… Oh, ¿por qué no simplemente te abotonas la maldita camisa?

Lily lo agarró por el cuello, con la intención de abotonarlo ella misma. Tanteó el segundo botón por un momento y entonces, de algún modo, sus manos se habían enrollado en su cuello y lo trajo a sus labios, anhelante.

La respuesta de él fue casi inmediata. Envolvió el brazo que descansaba en la estantería en su cintura y la atrajo más cerca, contra ese fantástico pecho. Podía sentir el libro de Encantamientos por el que habían estado discutiendo clavarse en la parte baja de su espalda. Luego sus labios entraron en acción, presionando fuerte y exigentemente contra los de ella, y se derritió en sus brazos.

No había nada suave en ese beso, nada dulce ni tranquilo, como se supone que el primer beso entre dos personas debería ser. Pero era exactamente como se suponía que Lily se lo había imaginado en todos sus sueños y fantasías más salvajes: caliente, intenso y descontrolado.

Y a ella le encantaba.

Justo cuando empezaban a profundizar el beso, James se apartó de forma inesperada y trató de separarse de ella. Lily no lo permitió y mantuvo sus manos firmemente agarradas a la parte inferior de su cuello. Tiró de él de nuevo hacia ella, juntando las frentes.

Lily gimió, y no era precisamente por el dolor al golpear su cabeza.

— ¡Evans! — dijo Potter entre jadeos. Su pecho subía y bajaba, y estaban tan cerca que con cada palabra los labios de ambos se rozaban. — ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?

— Siendo impulsiva — dijo, con la respiración entrecortada. — Esos botones me han estado volviendo loca durante semanas.

— Ya me he dado cuenta — respondió. — Pero… me refiero a los mensajes contradictorios. Tú me detestas y ahora vienes y me besas y… Espera, ¿qué coño quiere decir que te estaba distrayendo?

Ella lo miró, estaba confundido. Su ojos entrecerrados y dilatados; parecía… ¿frustrado? Un pequeño rayo de esperanza se unió al resto de emociones que luchaban por el dominio de su estómago.

— Imagino que lo haces a propósito. Usar camisetas cortas y esos fantásticos vaqueros muggles para que te mire. Entonces vienes, y te sientas y dejas que la camiseta se suba por el costado, mientras tratas de actuar inocentemente y… ¡oh, a la mierda todo!

James la empujó contra la estantería, pegando su cuerpo al suyo, y la besó con fuerza.

Era incluso mejor que la primera vez. Lily quería más y más de él, y más rápido de lo que él podía ofrecer. Sus dientes entrechocaron y lo convirtieron en un caliente beso con la boca abierta; James le chupó el labio inferior y ella dejó escapar un pequeño gemido entrecortado. Las gafas de él se le clavaban en el puente de la nariz y su peso era casi sofocante, pero se sentía tan jodidamente bien.

Una de las manos de James se enroscaron en su pelo y le desataron la coleta al tiempo que Lily oyó el sonido distante de un libro que caía al suelo, mientras con la otra mano la mantenía firmemente presionada contra él. Las manos de ella tenían su propia misión: desabrochar el resto de la camisa. No estaba haciendo un gran trabajo, buscando a ciegas y desabrochándola torpemente, pero con cada botón liberado, sentía toda una oleada de satisfacción.

Estaba ya por la mitad de su camisa cuando se volvieron a separar. Los pulmones de ella ardían, el pecho de él estaba agitado. James hundió la cara en su cuello, como si necesitase el apoyo físico de Lily. Estaba jadeando y su aliento caliente le abanicó la piel. Una de las manos de Lily salió de su camisa para enterrarse en su cabello, todavía húmedo por la ducha.

Y entonces, su cerebro falto de oxígeno creyó que era una buena idea arruinar ese momento tan increíblemente íntimo dejando escapar:

— Pero… Yo pensaba que tú… Pensaba que ya no te interesaba…

James levantó lentamente la cabeza y la mano de ella cayó de su pelo a su hombro. Él la miró, sus ojos avellana ardiendo con total incredulidad.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo pensar eso?

— No me has pedido salir, me ignoras, me… — se interrumpió al tiempo que su corazón empezaba a bombear locamente. — ¿Todavía te gusto?

— Por supuesto que sí… No te he invitado a salir este año porque la última vez que lo hice dijiste que preferías alimentar a una quimera hambrienta. ¿Sabes cuán desalentador es eso? — ella hizo una mueca, recordando que en aquella ocasión también había estado involucrado un zapato que había sido lanzado a la cabeza de James. — Y de todas maneras, ¿cuándo decidiste que querías que te invitase a salir? ¿Cuándo dejé de pedírtelo?

Ella asintió, ruborizándose hasta la raíz del pelo.

— Bueno… y cuando dejaste de comportarte como un imbécil con todo el mundo y demostraste ser responsable y…

— Evans — dijo él en voz baja. — Cállate.

Entonces sus labios estaban sobre los de ella de nuevo y se perdió en el calor y la sensación de ser besada por James Potter. Sus dedos volvieron inmediatamente a su trabajo con los botones y se deshizo de los últimos en cuestión de segundos. Lily deslizó sus manos bajo la camisa abierta, tocando la piel caliente, sintiendo los músculos firmes con los que había fantaseado durante semanas, jugueteando con el fino vello que aparecía justo por encima del pantalón.

Él gimió, un sonido retumbante y maravilloso, y murmuró su nombre sobre sus labios. Sin ningún atisbo de duda, movió sus manos hacia sus gloriosos hombros, deslizó su camisa y la dejó a un lado junto a ellos. James tuvo que deshacer su agarre sobre ella durante un angustioso momento para poder deshacerse de la camiseta por completo, pero el contacto se recompuso segundos más tarde, cuando su pecho desnudo se presionó contra el de ella y él empezó a dejar besos húmedos por todo su cuello.

Fue entonces cuando la parte racional de Lily hizo acto de presencia y empezó a sonar su alarma mental. Estaba liándose con James Potter en la biblioteca, donde cualquiera podía verlos u oírlos; acababa de sacarse la camiseta y él estaba moviendo las manos por sus costados desnudos; iban demasiado rápido… y era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad.

— ¡POTTER! ¡EVANS! ¿Qué se creen que están haciendo?

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron de golpe y se apartó de Potter. Se quedó mirando horrorizada al final del pasillo, donde la señora Pince estaba parada, como si se tratase de un fantasma enviado desde lo más profundo del infierno.

— Oh, mierda… — susurró Potter, no sonando tan terriblemente mortificado como ella creía que debería de estarlo. Lo empujó con fuerza lejos de ella, tomándolo por sorpresa y haciendo que trastabillase hasta el pasillo de enfrente, mientras ella empezaba a buscar desesperadamente su camiseta.

— ¡USTEDES DOS DEBERÍAN SABER MEJOR QUE NADIE QUE ESTO ES UNA BIBLIOTECA, NO UN TEMPLO DE LIBERTINAJE! — rugió la señora Pince al tiempo que avanzaba hacia ellos. Su voz aguda llegando hasta los altos techos abovedados de la biblioteca. — EN TODOS MIS AÑOS AQUÍ, JAMÁS HABÍA VISTO UN ACTO TAN INMORAL, DEPRAVADO…

— Potter, ¿dónde diablos has puesto mi camiseta?

Era una cualquiera, una zorra horrible. Sería recordada como una de las mayores zorras de la historia de Hogwarts. ¡La habían pillado sin camiseta liándose en la biblioteca con un tío con el que ni siquiera estaba saliendo! ¡Y ahora iba a tener que andar por medio castillo sin camiseta porque Potter la había perdido!

Oh, ¿qué diría su madre cuando supiese que había criado a una niña tan inmoral?

— No sé dónde puse tu maldita camiseta… Oh, aquí — dijo Potter, devolviéndosela. Lily le podría haber besado de nuevo. — Póntela. No tengo pensado dejar que te pasees por el colegio en…

— ¡ESPEREN A QUE LA PROFESORA MCGONAGALL SE ENTERE DE ESTO, NIÑOS DESVERGONZADOS!

La señora Pince sacó su varita y Lily apenas tuvo tiempo de meter un brazo en una manga antes de que Potter la cogiese de la mano y gritase:

— ¡Corre!

Corrieron en sentido contrario por el pasillo; Pince gritó una maldición y, de repente, los libros de los estantes estaban volando hacia ellos, golpeándolos en la cabeza y tratando de pararlos. Los libros los persiguieron cuando salieron del pasillo, golpeando a su paso a algunos curiosos inocentes, mientras huían de la biblioteca.

Hubo risas y una gran cantidad de silbidos mientras corrían por las mesas llenas de compañeros de estudios. Pero no hubo nada que pudiese ahogar la ira de Pince.

— ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! — gritó ella. — ¡LARGO! ¡LARGO! ¡LARGO!

— ¡Ya nos vamos, vieja bruja amargada! — gritó Potter, girando al llegar a la puerta. Lily y él se agacharon cuando bolsos y libros volaron hacia su cabeza. — ¿Por qué no te vas a besuquear al gato de Filch?

Una botella de tinta pasó como una bala junto al oído de Potter y se hizo añicos en la puerta. Lily lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él por el pasillo.

— LES QUEDA PROHIBIDO VOLVER A ENTRAR AQUÍ EN LO QUE LES QUEDA DE VIDA.

James se paró una última vez para asomarse desde el marco de la puerta y gritar:

— ¡De todos modos nunca me ha gustado la maldita biblioteca!

Y entonces echaron a correr como locos.

* * *

Todo review será bien recibido. Un abrazo 3


End file.
